In Times Of War
by EstherMinns
Summary: In the middle of a war between supernatural creatures of earth, Bella and her Father make weapons to defend humans. Little does Bella know, her life is not what it seems and there is a lot more our there than just good and evil. Elemental Contest Entry.
1. Chapter 1

**In Times Of War – Esther Minns**

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight and all affiliated characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Atom Publishing House. All events and characters in this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to actual people or events, other than those clearly in the public domain, is purely coincidental._

_**A/N**__: Well, well, here we are. What started as a humble contest entry is now being extended to…umm…something resembling a story. I HAVE CHANGED THE ORIGINAL CONTENT; however, if you want to take a peek at the original, it is available via the Enchantments Contest page. Otherwise, Happy Reading._

_

* * *

_

If there is one thing I have learned, it's that to be invincible, you have to be without mind, body and soul. In other words, no one is without weakness, however small, and every weakness can be exploited.

By the time I was born, some seventeen or eighteen years ago, the war had already been raging on for nearly a century. In millennia to come, it would be called The Other War: the war fought by nearly every supernatural creature and immortal being on earth. It was a battle for dominance between two collective groups. Both sides had a vast arsenal of creatures behind it and battles were waged on every front: land, sea and air.

Unfortunately, whilst humans were not directly in the line of fire, no Other felt a shred of remorse if they killed a human who got in the way or didn't get out of the way fast enough. Some humans sided with the Others, but they were often killed too, forfeiting their lives for those whom they pledged allegiance.

I was a mere five months old when my mother was carried off by faeries during a melee in out back garden. Gnomes had erupted out of the ground whilst the fae sat in trees and used their magic to make the trees attack the gnomes. I had just turned seven when my older sister, Angela, was killed in the middle of a battle between harpies and merfolk after we got pushed off a cliff.

My father, Charles, had saved me both times, pulling me from the arms of a faerie and diving in after Angela and I. Angela was mistaken for a mermaid in her skirts and plucked out of the sea by one of the vicious harpies but father managed to get me out of the deadly, watery battleground and run to the safety of the trees.

He was a very intelligent man, keeping us safe and fed by making weapons for humans to defend themselves with. He taught me to use each weapon well, from the elegant Centaurean recurve bow, to the many deadly cavalry sabres he fashioned. Together, we dispatched a number of rouge creatures the wandered into villages and harmed humans. We also protected humans when the war erupted around them, fending off creatures of both sides.

The people of nearly every village allowed him to use their blacksmith quarters because the art of fashioning weapons over the years had become crude and weak. My father's weapons were a precious commodity. However, we never stayed anywhere long enough to call it home.

It was late one evening, long after I had retired, that something woke me from my slumber. I still to this day do not know if it was a noise that woke me, or if something deep within me recognized the imminent threat. Whatever it was though, threw me bolt upright out of a deep slumber.

We were staying in a big old barn that had been abandoned, equipment left in a state of near disrepair. Father and I slept up in the loft upon old bales of hay covered in canvas with our blankets on top. I pulled on my dark breeches and grabbed my sword from where it lived beside my bed, buckling the scabbard hastily around my waist. I then crept over to the landing or the steep rickety stairs on my hands and knees.

I couldn't help smiling as I recalled how father had once said it was more apt for a girl to wear a dress, rather than the breeches that I was so fond of. I had replied that it would take too long to get a dress on if we were fighting in the middle of the night and I highly doubted he wanted me fighting without any clothing on. He quickly agreed.

Agilely, I sprang like a cat down the old stairs, careful to avoid the ones that I knew would creak or groan under my weight. Gripping my sword more tightly, I opened the door and stood awed by the sight in front of me.

The moon bathed the scene in a ghostly light, leeching the colour from it. A magnificent black dragon was silently beating its wings to come to a graceful landing in the yard before folding them flush against its body. The black scales seemed to glow almost silver under the moon, which was a mere slither away from being full.

I was unable to move, entranced by the majestic sight. In these times, dragons were few and far between, having deserted the cause when the war broke out. They proclaimed that the greed and selfishness of every race was foolish and that they must figure it out between themselves.

To see one in real life was awe-inspiring. I stared until something dropped off the back of the dragon, landing gracefully on its feet. Ducking back into the shadows, I waited for the figure to pass by me into the barn.

He paused momentarily and looked around, as if sensing my presence, before continuing inside. I thanked the gods that it was early summer and the nights had lost their bitter chill, allowing me to stay outdoors without freezing.

I peeked cautiously inside and tried not to gasp at what I saw. Father was awake, clothed and already lighting lamps around the barn, gesturing for the rider to take a seat at our little table. As he turned, I could make out more of the strange man's features.

He had tousled bronze hair that looked like it had spent too long in the wind and was quite a bit shorter than the current shoulder length fashion. He had a handsome face with high cheekbones and a strong jaw, much like the dragon he rode. He was clothed in tight fitting pants that tucked into leather boots and a tight leather vest over a dark shirt with loose sleeves and leather riding gloves. He had an air about him that hinted of danger; some faint warning that ran beneath the skin, just out of the grasp of conscious recognition.

"I trust your family is well," said father, tinkering around, gathering things from the workshop and placing them together.

"Indeed," replied the man smoothly. "Carlisle sends his regards and Rose passed on her thanks for the armour. Alice often wears the leg braces you made and Jasper is looking forward to the new pair of cuffs: he wore out his last pair sparring with Emmett."

"And your saddle?" asked father, packing things in a large, unfamiliar bag that the rider had handed him.

"Still holding strong," he continued, taking the bag from father. "Esme insists that it is polished after nearly every time I ride, despite the fact that it has spells keeping it perfect."

It took all my will not to hiss at the word 'spells', for in all my experience, I had not seen one that was used for good. From what I could see, the bag that father handed the rider contained a large bundle of long arrows, two swords, a belt of very delicate daggers, a pair of hardened leather vambraces, and a long, extendable rowan staff, reinforced with metal plating. I also noticed that the rider already wore a sword, as well as quite a few other weapons that I wasn't familiar with.

"I thought Alice or Rose might like the daggers," said father, smiling at his creations. "They're light and razor sharp so be careful."

"Aren't we always," said the man, the bag suddenly disappearing in his arms, causing me to start. "How are you faring?"

"As well as could be expected," answered father, a look of sadness in his eyes. "Bella is not yet of age and already they haunt me. The Elfish Queen told me that if she did not take her place by her eighteenth birthday, then the guard would come and take her away or kill her." His voice broke and tears began to well in his eyes.

"She would not survive long, is she were taken anyway," replied the man, a sad look on his beautiful face. "The queen protested her birth in the first place and showed nothing but malice for her over the years. If Isabella knew how many attempts had been made on her life, she would live in fear."

I leant in, trying to hear more of the story. It was obvious that they were hiding something from me and keeping secrets regarding the past. I was about to creep in to the barn itself when something warm and damp nudged at my neck. I turned to find myself face to face with the scaly black dragon that had landed in our yard.

My heart thundered in my chest as I backed up, my tongue seemingly glued to the roof of my mouth in fear. The dragon's nose pressed against my own and I stopped breathing immediately, my back literally against the wall. I felt the smooth hard scales on the tip of its nose against the soft skin of my face as it nuzzled my forehead and cheeks

Suddenly, a low chuckle rang out in the darkness causing the dragon to withdraw its nose and my legs to buckle. I collapsed upon the ground, my head down, breath hissing short and shallow between my teeth making me feel light headed.

"Whoa, whoa," said the rider, kneeling in front of me and putting his hands on either side of my head, pressing his fingertips to my scalp in an oddly soothing motion. "Astona was merely curious: she meant you no harm. She is asking me now what she did wrong and is afraid she may have upset you."

I had to take a moment before I could reply. "She startled me," I said breathlessly. "I was not aware she was so close until she was breathing down my neck."

I looked at the man who was perched in front of me and was amazed at how close he was. His eyes glittered with emerald fire, seeing right through my own into the depths of my soul, whilst revealing nothing about himself. We looked at each other for a moment more before he broke away, removing his hands from my head and straightening up.

"She is still very young," he said, moving to Astona's side and running a hand down her neck. "A mere fifty something years old; still practically a baby seeing as dragons can live to be thousands of years old. She still chases birds and small rodents and has a nasty habit of chewing her toes. She thinks you have rejected her, and that you don't want to be friends."

I sat for a moment more before rising and moving slowly towards the dragon. Father had told me that dragons were sentient beings, capable of intelligence greater than that of any Other. I could see evidence of that in the way its fiery eyes regarded me with shrewd wisdom.

"I meant no disrespect," I said to the dragon directly, not even feeling odd about it. "I have never seen one of your kindred before and you startled me by being so close. My name is Isabella, and it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I curtseyed as I would if I were meeting an important human and hoped I wasn't offending her by doing so. As I rose again, Astona looked at me for a moment before dipping her own head in what I assumed to be the dragon equivalent of a bow.

"She is glad that you are not frightened of her," said her rider, amusement dancing on his face. "She thinks you smell nice and would like to be friends with you."

I heard him stifle a laugh at my confused and taken aback expression.

"I would be glad to make friends with you as well," I said to the dragon, which looked at me expectantly. I couldn't help but notice the way her tongue protruded from between her teeth, much like an oversized dog.

"Be careful, Isabella," said the rider, swinging up into the saddle that father had evidently made him. "Go to bed and stay safe. Your father loves you very much and would be devastated to know something happened to you."

"At least tell me your name before you go," I asked, looking up at him.

He hesitated momentarily before saying, "Edward. My name is Edward."

"And how do I contact you, if we're in trouble?" I asked, knowing that my father would not be around forever and there may well come a day when I desperately needed assistance.

Edward fumbled around his neck before withdrawing two identical chains of silver, both with two halves of the same circular pendant on them. He jumped off Astona and walked over to where I stood, handing me one of the chains.

The pendant was a delicate silver web on a silver ring. The two halves clipped together to form some sort of pattern, but it contained no meaning for me. The pendant itself though, was a treasure and though he made no mention of it, it was obvious it meant a lot to Edward as well and I was honoured that he had chosen to give it to me.

"Should you need me, this pendant will tell me," he said, brushing his fingers over the other half of the pendant which still sat around his own neck. "Provided you are wearing it at the time, I will always be able to feel if you are in trouble and it will guide me to where you are."

I placed the chain around my neck, feeling the metal warm to my skin. I thanked him and he got back on Astona.

I stood back and watched them winging away through the night sky before I returned inside to where Charlie was already asleep. As I slipped beneath the covers, my hand came instinctively to the pendant around my neck.

With the warm metal in my hand, I was quickly lulled off to sleep, knowing that one day, I would meet my dragon rider again. My Edward.

* * *

**A/N**_**:**__ I know I said a month, but I really couldn't be bothered waiting that long. If you see something in here that you like or don't like, feel free to tell me, because I believe stories are made that much better by constructive criticism. EM._


	2. Chapter 2

**In Times Of War: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight and all affiliated characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Atom Publishing House. All events and characters in this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to actual people or events, other than those clearly in the public domain, is purely coincidental._

_**A/N**__: Yes, I realize that this chapter is short. However, the next chapter is considerably longer, I promise. I have been asked by a great many people, what some of the things in the previous chapter meant. Well, this may answer some of your questions..._

* * *

Nearly one year past that night, father was killed by a rampaging manticore. Whilst I managed to defeat it with my bow and arrows from atop the hut we were staying in, father was poisoned by the deadly venom in its tail. I held his head as he lay on the ground, the wound ripped into his chest.

"I love…you…Bella," he whispered between gasping for breath. "Beware…queen…careful."

"Shh," I whispered, wiping his sweaty hair back from his face. "I love you too."

Tears welled in my eyes and rolled in fat drops down my cheeks as he struggled to breathe. It would have been kinder of me to have broken his neck and saved his suffering, but what daughter could kill her own father.

"C…c…cullen, c…cullen," he whispered softly, before I felt his entire body go limp and his breathing cease. I pressed my fingers to his neck to confirm that his heart had stopped stuttering along in its uneven beat.

Four men from the village helped me prepare a pyre far out of town and I set the torch to the timber and sent the flames to the sky, standing alone as I watched him burn. I stood by the smouldering embers until dawn the next day, when I went back to the hut we had been staying in.

I tried to leave that very day, but I was more unwilling to leave behind my father's things than I thought. The more I discovered of the things that had been precious to him, the more I was unwilling to leave things behind. In the end, I made the painful decision to leave almost all of it, keeping only the weapons he had fashioned and some things in an old trunk that had evidently belonged to him and my mother. I reasoned that if I couldn't take all of it, then I wouldn't take much at all, because the more I took, the harder it would be to leave the other things behind.

From the old trunk, I did discover my parent's wedding rings and some clothes that had evidently been my mothers. There were shirts of tough material, pants that would have been resistant to sword blows and a hardened leather vest that fitted me snugly. There was also a beautiful pair of black leather boots that were embossed with symbols and patterns that I didn't recognise. This was all I put in my packing, as well as my bedding and some food and slipped the rings onto a leather thong which I placed around my neck. I would have put it on the chain that the dragon rider had given me, but something about that just didn't seem right, so I refrained.

By the time I had finished, it was dusk and inadvisable to begin travelling so I curled up on the bed that had been my father's and went to sleep early so I would be able to get an early start tomorrow.

They came for me then. Four Others on black horses approached the cabin and, with silent footsteps, came into where I slept.

They made no noise, but I still awoke when they entered the room and my hand clutched the dagger that I kept beneath my pillow. As the first shadowy figure approached me, I slashed out at his wrist, feeling the blade slice through the skin and a shout of alarm.

Working in near darkness was not something I liked, but something I was able to do none the less. The shadows tried to back me into a corner but I fought my way around, fending and parrying blows that fell. Finally, I reached my target: the door. With one hand, I opened the door and jumped backwards through it the slammed it shut before the people inside could follow me. I took my head start and grabbed a sword from where I had left it hanging inside the stable door before running away as fast as I could. The night was dark, but not dark enough to hide my figure as I slipped between the trees and my pursuers followed.

At every new place father and I stayed, we made an escape plan and armed it with traps for the unwary. As I ran, I jumped tripwires, dodged sinkholes, and other nasty traps all in bare feet, thanking my lucky stars that I had fallen asleep with my breeches still on. Eventually, the path veered and led back to the hut.

As I burst out of the trees, arms and feet aching and breathing hard, I realized that the people who were following me were not idiots. Two of them waited for me.

"What do you want?" I asked, brandishing the sword. I noticed with disdain that they were both armed with bows and arrows and, from the way they held them, they knew how to use them.

"The queen summoned you nearly three years ago," answered the first man. "Your thief of a father declined the summons and you both disappeared. When he died, as did your protections, allowing us to find you. The queen extends her summons once again to you, and has instructed us to kill you if you decline."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, holding my stance should they attack.

The men smiled devilishly and I caught sight of the high pointed ears of the most cunning of creatures: elves. Their weapons speciality was the bow, and each of their arrows was dipped in poison that didn't affect their own race but was deadly to any other. They were shrewd and devious warriors, and fought only for their own gain. A slight rustle behind me confirmed that the two who had chased me were now behind me and a quick glance over my shoulder confirmed that they were armed and none the worse for wear.

I recalled the night the rider had said to my father that I wouldn't survive long if father were to answer the summons of the queen. I knew that this would be the place I fought in, and it may well be my last. What I didn't count on was the elves having such a sick sense of humour.

"Your father kidnapped the Elfish princess," said the one whom I assumed to be the leader of the group. "She was promised to another man and your father kidnapped her. The queen was furious at Renee's disappearance, and then found that the princess had two children to the vile man who took her."

"You lie," I said, shaking my head, not wanting to believe the words he spoke.

"The queen ordered you and your family killed," continued the elf. "They succeeded with your mother and sister, but your father sought protection. In the end, we were forced to cease our efforts until he died."

His words distracted me and I failed to hear the soft twang from behind me. I did, however, feel the sharp pain of the arrow slicing through my wrist, causing me to cry out in pain and drop to my knees.

"You'll die now," said the head elf, walking towards me with his sword raised. "Just like your mother died, on her knees with her throat slit."

The pain was bad, but the more it hurt, the more I realized that I had to fight. I had to get away. Strength poured into my limbs and I managed to dodge the slashing elfish blade and get to my feet once again.

Following my first instinct, I ran as fast and as hard as I could, back into the trees. Arrows thudded around me as I ducked and weaved, the pain making my movements sloppy but passable. The arrow which had bitten into my wrist had gone deep enough to bleed profusely but not enough to lodge in the bone.

It was when a growl sounded behind me that my mind flickered to more things my father had told me about elves. For example, how they used dogs to do their dirty work. Not just any dogs, but the great black hellhounds that stalked the scent of fresh blood.

Suddenly, something caught me about the waist, pulling me to the ground where I landed heavily, the breath driven from my lungs. I could sense nothing about me, disorientated by the pain and the fall.

Then, something pinned my arm and I screamed in pain as claws and teeth ripped into my flesh. I struggled to grab my dagger but finally reached the bound leather handle and felt satisfied as it buried in flesh and the hound whimpered and withdrew. Blood ran down my arm in rivulets, black in the moonlight, drenching my sleeve. Gritting my teeth, I ripped my sleeve, and then pulled the material tight around my arm, recalling how father had told me that hellhounds were also poisonous.

I knew I couldn't keep this up for very long as I could already feel a searing pain spreading through my body due to the poisons warring in my system.

The hellhound attacked again and managed to drive me to my knees, puncturing my calf with its talons. Shaking with the pain my body was subjected to, I curled up in the foetal position and tried to drag the shuddering breaths through my teeth, waiting for the beast to finish me off.

Suddenly, I heard a roar above me and I squeezed my eyes shut in fear. The air around me became warm and I heard the dog yelp and whine before it was cut off with a sickly squelch.

My eyes sprung open to reveal a great black dragon with small spot fires burning all around it. That was all I saw before the pain blinded and I screamed in agony.

Something cool touched my head and I looked up, seeing for the second time in my life, a pair of glittering emerald eyes. _Edward_.

"I knew…I'd see…you…again…" I choked, air not properly drawing into my lungs, poison coursing through my body.

"Hold on, Bella," he said, scooping me into his arms and moving to where Astona waited. "It's going to be alright if we can get you back to Carlisle."

"It hurts…so…much," I whispered, my body feeling as if it were being attacked by hundreds of hellhounds all over again.

"I know," he said, gently pulling me into the saddle with him and urging Astona to take off. "Just hold on. Please, whatever you do, hold on."

"I don't…think…I can," I said, my vision disappearing in a myriad of dark spots.

The pain was beyond what I could stand now, and I knew that it was over for me. I could not go on any longer with the pain as it was.

"I knew…I'd see…you again…" I whispered, barely audible against the wind. The darkness opened up and swallowed me, and finally, the pain ceased.

* * *

**A/N:** _It still stands that I am well accustomed to receiving criticism. Please, feel free to tell me about any mistakes I have made. Your input is what can make this story better. EM._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Readers,

HELP! My best man, CreepingShadows has backed out from being my beta! I am desperately seeking someone to replace him. If you are up to the task, dont review this AN, as I will be removing this "chapter" once someone comes forward. Please PM me if you want the task, or if you know someone who does and I will get back to you. Preferably, I am looking for someone with writing experience and beta experience as well. Regardless of whether or not I get a beta, the next chapter of this story should be up this weekend or sometime next week.

Happy Reading,

Esther Minns.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Times Of War – Esther Minns**

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight and all affiliated characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Atom Publishing House. All events and characters in this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to actual people or events, other than those clearly in the public domain, is purely coincidental._

_**A/N**__: Here we are again, still unfortunately without a beta. CreepingShadows, and I know he will be reading this, is having an unfounded grouch at me, and has refused to overlook my work. I will try not to sound like a petulant child as I sit dejectedly on my rear derriere and pout, my nose in the air and an impertinent sigh on my lips. But, enough of my whining now. Happy Reading._

* * *

_~Edward~_

The day had begun as any other, with my eyes opening to a white ceiling. Dragging a hand across my face to wipe away the sleep and the stubble which had grown during the night. I had tried manually shaving a couple of times, but the multitude of cuts that I had sustained had convinced me it was not worth it, so I had perfected a little spell that removed it and didn't leave any cuts.

I lumbered to my feet and pulled on a pair of pants. I would have to also put on my leather leg protectors if I wanted to go riding because, despite the brilliant saddle, Astona's scales were still harsh on my legs. I splashed cold water on my face and ran my fingers through my hair, giving up trying to tame it before I even began. My hair was impervious to any spell, charm or, god forbid, hex that tried to render it tameable.

I pulled a shirt on and laced my leather cuffs into place with a practiced hand. We never knew when we would be called upon, so we had to be ready at all times.

That done, I wandered down the stairs to where I could smell breakfast, only to find breakfast cooking itself, instead of the usual sight of Esme cooking it. I cast a quick spell that would have told me where she was, if she was in the house or nearby, but apparently she had left. I was getting hungry, so I decided to attempt to get some breakfast for myself.

After a short battle with a frying pan, plate and knife, I managed to get some eggs and toast, but had to forfeit the fruit because the salad tongs were becoming a little vicious.

Of course, Esme would remove the spells when she returned, but I couldn't wait that long, hence the kitchen battle. After sitting down to eat, Alice came down the stairs.

I scowled as a plate leapt into her hands and the food was dished up for her by overly friendly kitchen cutlery and crockery. She even got a cup of coffee from an overt pot, which Jasper might have broken, had he seen it.

She laughed when she saw my face and surrendered the cup, knowing that there was no point in fighting or arguing: I took it gratefully.

"Where is Esme?" I asked, knowing that she would know.

"She and Carlisle left an hour ago," said Alice, her eyes downcast. "Charlie was killed yesterday and they went to pay their respects."

"And Isabella?" I asked, instinctively touching the pendant around my neck to reassure myself that she was alright. The pendant didn't reply, meaning that she was safe.

"Isabella is safe for the moment," said Alice. "However, because she knows nothing of her past, it is imperative that she be protected as soon as possible. The queen will not wait long."

"Then let us go now," I said, springing from my chair towards the door. Without her father's protection, Isabella would be nothing more than a sitting target.

"No Edward, you know better," said Alice. "Carlisle will not want to intrude and I agree. We cannot just barge into her life like we have any business being there, because we don't."

Knowing she was right, I growled in frustration then flung the front door open and stormed out to the stables. There weren't really any stalls in the stables, only two rooms and one large stall that housed my beautiful baby, Astona. The first room was an armoury, holding weapons of all shapes and sizes and differing pieces of armour.

The second room was my own private room, where I could be alone and think as well as be close to Astona. It held some of my most precious possessions, including the only things I had left of my parents.

When I was nine, werewolves attacked our witches coven and my aunt Esme and I were the only ones to survive. We were found by Carlisle: a rogue Black Wizard who was cast out of his clan. Ironically enough, he had been denounced from his clan because of his compassion for life, and began studying the Healers arts. He took us into his home and he and Esme fell in love, marrying not one year later.

A couple of years later, a shapeshifter turned up on our doorstep with a faerie in his arms, begging help and asylum. After she had recovered, we learned that their names were Alice and Jasper and he had rescued her whilst she was wandering aimlessly, not able to remember anything about her past. They too ended up inseparable.

Next, a hurricane blew into our backyard in the form of an entrancing siren named Rosalie and a Cyclops, Emmett. He had broken her wing when he tossed a rock at her, but she sung her song and made him brain himself with a second rock he had hefted over his head. Both were feeling guilty but couldn't seem to stop fighting. In the end, they both came tumbled into our yard, Emmett covered in blood and Rose with a crippled wing. Once again, once Carlisle had them patched them both up, they apologized to one another and fell madly in love.

The only girl in my life was Astona, and she was currently on her back and snoring lightly, her back right foot twitching slightly. I smiled, remembering how I had been so scared of her when I fist saw her after my parents died that I had screamed and began to cry. Astona had then began to cry as well and after a few awkward minutes of comforting, we found we shared a kind of mental bond.

From there, I discovered that, just like me, she had no family left and we became each others comfort. There had one been a race of people who were born to ride dragons, but they had died out and there weren't any detailed records left. Everything Astona and I did, we had to learn from scratch with a long history of trial and error.

I had Charlie make a special saddle for her so I could ride her without being injured or thrown off. She was without a doubt, my best and closest friend.

Needing that now, I used our mental link to gently prod her until I felt awareness creep across the link. She rolled over, managing to avoid squashing me, and looked at me with her fiery intelligent eyes.

"_Why do you wake me, Edward?_" she asked, yawning. Her pointed, scaly tongue curled then ran across the surface of her razor sharp teeth.

"Charlie died last night," said, deciding to voice my thoughts rather than use telepathy.

"_Was Isabella harmed?_" asked Astona, alarm colouring her tone. The relief was evident when I shook my head. "_Are we going to get Isabella before she can be harmed?_"

"No, not yet," I answered glumly, sitting down upon the ground close by. "I am warring with myself, whether to go and get her now, or wait for Carlisle to return."

"_Well, you can do both,_" said Astona with a sigh, dropping her head in a sign that she'd rather go back to sleep. "_Carlisle just returned home with Esme: the two of them just landed in the backyard._"

I thanked Astona and gave her a scratch on her neck before moving back towards the stable door. When I was once again outside, I took off at a brisk jog until I could see Carlisle and Esme walking across the back lawn. Esme's eyes were rimmed in red and Carlisle looked like he had aged a couple of years.

"We will not be going to get Isabella for at least a week or two," said Carlisle, pre-empting my question as he saw me coming into view. "She needs time to grieve."

I grit my teeth and turned away. They knew that I cared for Isabella, but only Alice had any idea of the depth. None of them knew she wore my twin pendant, but they would have been shocked to find out. A witch or mage didn't give away their pendant, except to the one they would give their life to. Carlisle didn't have one, but he wore the twin half of Esme's pendant; she had given it to him on their wedding day.

I couldn't tell them that Isabella's emotions had begun to filter through to me, indicating that she was distressed but not in any danger. As good as they were, I knew they wouldn't understand the way I felt when I looked into her depthless eyes. They were also reluctant to bring her in, as she would bring more trouble than we really needed from the Elfish Queen.

"But we could assure her safety here," I insisted, looking to Esme for support. She refused to meet my gaze though, and I could feel my anger slipping.

"You know I am against intervention, Edward," answered Carlisle. "I won't say any more on the topic. Now, let us go have breakfast."

Rather than risk the literally explosive danger that was my temper, I strode back to the stable trying not to appear like a petulant child.

Astona had rolled over and gone back to sleep, so I went into my room, which adjoined the armoury. Pulling out a draw in my orderly desk, I withdrew a framed portrait of Bella that I had drawn. With the help of some spells, I had managed to create an exact replica of her beautiful face with my pendant around her neck.

I stayed in the stable all day, not even leaving to watch Astona stretch her muscles. I didn't much feel like flying or doing anything today, to preoccupied thinking about Bella.

It was around dusk that Emmett lumbered out to the stables.

"You've been out here moping all day," he said, pausing at the door to look in on me. "Esme said dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes and that you need to be presentable."

"I'm not hungry," I said bluntly.

"You're acting like a child who didn't get his own way," said Emmett, steadfastly standing his ground. "A blind man could see that there is something you aren't telling us. We are your family, Edward: don't close us out."

I looked at man standing in my doorway, only looking slightly awkward, cramped as he was. Cyclops were far from renowned for their vast intellect, but Emmet had his own brand of shrewd intelligence. It didn't matter what the situation, he always seemed to know what to say.

I nodded mutely to Emmett, who backed out without breaking the doorframe. After a minute more of silent contemplation, I got up, tucked in my shirt and washed my hands, so as to look _presentable_ for dinner.

Astona didn't question me as I walked out, merely gave me a fleeting feeling of warmth that let me know she was always there for me. I appreciated her unique kind of comfort.

Dinner was quiet, and every effort at trying to begin a conversation seemed to die off awkwardly. When it was over, I tried to slink out of the room but Esme was set against it, and cornered me.

"Come play for us, Edward," she asked, using the tone of voice that she knew I couldn't resist. She motioned for the pianoforte that sat in the corner of the room.

"Does it have to be tonight?" I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be allowed to stop once I started.

"You haven't played in so long," said Esme, pleading. "We all miss the music."

I nodded and moved to sit fluidly at the instrument's bench, running my fingers up the keyboard to see if it was still in tune. When I was satisfied, I began a nice easy piece that my mother taught me when I was young. My practiced hands flew across the keys, seemingly without guidance, picking out the bright, playful melody.

From there, I did a work of my own composition; a tribute to the love and dedication I had witnessed blossoming between Carlisle and Esme, which I played at their wedding.

The music was all familiar and well played so much so that I didn't even require the sheets of music that were stored within the bench itself.

My mind was elsewhere and I wasn't thinking about what I was doing. I was halfway through a typical folk song when the music began to change beneath my fingers. It moved from happiness, to something haunting. It wasn't sad as such, merely distant and filled with yearning. I didn't notice as the family gathered around to listen to the new melody that my fingers instinctively found amongst the keys. I brought the music to a bittersweet conclusion then waited for its magic to fade in the silence.

"Edward..." whispered Esme reverently, her soft voice nearly inaudible. "That was so beautiful. Where did it come from?"

"From my heart," I answered truthfully, remembering how Bella's face still echoed through my mind, even though the final echoes of the song I dedicated to her had died away.

"It was even more beautiful than the piece you wrote for Carlisle and I," said Esme, wrapping her arms around Carlisles waist. "Did you write it for someone?"

"I wrote it..." I began, but the words died in my throat as a terrible feeling swept over me. Instinctually, I knew Isabella was in real trouble, and I felt the pendant pull, telling me where to go. My heart began to pound in my chest and my throat closed in fear. My muscles tensed, and I could almost sense the handle of a dagger in my hand, fending off jarring blows.

Without thinking, I sprung to my feet and ran for the door, pausing only to grab my weapons harness and cloak from beside the door.

"Wait, Edward!" yelled Carlisle as I ran out the front door. "What are you doing?"

"Isabella is in trouble," I yelled, pulling open the stable doors and running inside. "I'm going to get her, and I hope that I'm not too late."

Astona had already put on the saddle at the first signs on my distress, so all I had to do was tighten the buckles, which she couldn't do, for lack of an opposable thumb. I was about to mount when Carlisle grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"I thought we agreed to leave Isabella alone," he growled. "Why are you running off now?"

"She's in danger," I snapped back, looking briefly at my shocked and confused family. "She'll die without help."

"You don't know that," he insisted, his face pleading.

"Yes I do," I said, reaching into the neck of my shirt and withdrawing the half pendant that resided there, absent of its other half. Esme gasped and the rest of the family merely stood in shock, giving me the opportunity to jump up into Astona's saddle.

At my command, she leapt from the stable and immediately took to the sky in the direction I dictated. My head pounded as I felt the danger to Isabella become greater, and my feet began to ache, as if I was running barefoot.

As we drew nearer, I withdrew my sword and readied myself. Suddenly, without any command from me, a great jet of fire spewed forth from Astona's mouth, scorching something below. As we drew nearer, I realized it was a hellhound, a minion of the elves, that Astona had barbequed, and I gave her tacit approval to chow down on the flame grilled canine, which she took advantage of.

Then I saw Isabella, merely a dirty, bloodstained pile of rags slumped in an unresponsive pile about 20 meters away. Teeth and claw marks marked her flesh and blood streamed across her dirty pale flesh.

I hurried over to her and carefully rolled her over so her face was upwards. She looked confused and in pain, but a breath I hadn't been aware of holding whooshed out of my lungs when I saw the chocolate depths of her eyes.

"I knew…I'd see…you…again…" she choked, pain clearly evident on her angelic face.

"Hold on, Bella," I said, scooping her into my arms and moving to where Astona waited. "It's going to be alright if we can get you back to Carlisle."

"It hurts…so…much," she whispered, her body convulsing in response to what had to be nearly blinding pain. Elves couldn't be far away, seeing as they kept a tight leash on their property, and it was imperative we got out of here as fast as possible.

"I know," I whispered, gently pulling her into the saddle with me and urging Astona to take off. "Just hold on. Please, whatever you do, hold on."

"I don't…think…I can," she said, making my stomach lurch. I hadn't yet considered what would happen if she died, and I didn't want to, not just yet.

"I knew…I'd see…you again…" she whispered once again, trying to raise her hand. Instead, her body went entirely limp and her beautiful depthless eyes slid shut.

"Bella, wake up," I said, automatically using the nickname that I had heard her father use. "Please, open your eyes."

However, she still remained unconscious, and her heart was fast failing in its rhythmic beat. Her skin lost its faint blush and turned waxy and pale, and the skin beneath her eyes began to darken.

Astona gently glided to a halt in the front yard, near the stable. Immediately, Alice flew to us and helped me get her down. Flanked by both Alice and Jasper, I carried Bella inside to where Carlisle and Esme had set up an area to work in. There was a table covered in sheets, upon which I laid Bella, which was surrounded by floating orbs of light, which Esme had obviously set up to light the area.

I tried to stay and help, but after I had told them all I had witnessed, Carlisle shook his head and motioned for me to step back.

"You have already done enough," said Jasper quietly, as he and Emmett pulled me back a good 15 feet from where Bella lay. "Your emotions are rampart and would only confuse the situation. Let Esme and Carlisle take care of her now."

Rose came to view the goings on, but only for a minute before she returned to her room with Emmett in tow. I could tell she disapproved of my actions, but I honestly couldn't care less.

Carlisle gave Bella an antidote to the hellhound poison and worked on the lacerations she had sustained. Together, he and Esme used magic to seal her wounds, working from the deepest to the shallowest. They had finished on the worst of the injuries when Bella regained consciousness, gasping for breath.

"Edward," she gasped, looking around wildly. "Edward!"

I rushed forward and took her in my arms, gently holding her as she pressed her face into my shirt, whimpering slightly.

"It hurts so much," she sobbed, her breath still wheezing in her throat.

"I know," I soothed, gently running my hand through her hair. "It will hurt for a while. Carlisle will give you something for it."

"No, Edward," she groaned, lifting her head to look in my eyes. "My arm, my wrist…it burns…so painful…"

Her body went limp again and slumped back on the table, her eyes fluttering as she fought to stay awake. I looked at her wrist to see what I feared the most. An elfish scar.

What makes elfish poison so deadly is that it affected every other species except elves. The reason behind this was that its ingredients were a mixture of elfish blood – which is deadly by itself – and healing herbs. The reason behind the herbs was not to combat the poison, but to heal the flesh and seal the poison under the skin, making it impossible to draw out.

Bella's wrist had a raised white scar that would have immediately identified it, even without the blue discolouration around it, slowly creeping up her arm.

"Carlisle," I whispered numbly as Bella's eyes fluttered close. "She's been poisoned: elfish poison."

I was elbowed out of the way as Carlisle rushed forward to examine Bella's arm for himself. I waited for him to tell me that I was wrong and that she would be okay, but he turned to me with a grim look.

"It's elfish poison, probably from the tip of an arrow," he confirmed. "There's nothing more we can do for her now: she'll be gone by morning."

"No," I moaned, dropping to the floor in a helpless pile. "I could have...I should have..."

Tears pooled in my eyes as I began to stutter out broken apologies to Isabella's prone form. Esme pulled down the last of her lights and lit a lamp instead, before Carlisle carried her up to bed, weak from the amount of power she had expended.

Alice and Jasper retired soon afterwards, both physically and emotionally drained, leaving me with Isabella. She still looked so beautiful, even with death on her doorstep.

Rising to my feet, I shuffled forward until I stood at her side, looking down upon her. The sheets beneath her were stained in smears and spots of blood, as were the clothes she still had on.

Gently, I reached down and lifted her into my arms, trying not to wince as she let out a small, unconscious whimper. I then carried her up the stairs to my room and gently wrapped a protective spell around my bed before laying her down on the clean sheets. I pulled up the sheet to cover her before I cast another spell that removed her clothes.

Whilst downstairs, Alice had laid out fresh garments that Bella could put on when she woke. However, I now slipped Bella into the blue dress before gently pulling back the sheet and gently lifting her into my arms.

With a wave of my hand, the bed was pulled up and made beautifully. I then laid her down on top of the comforter and gently arranged her arms, hair and dress so she looked like a princess. Then, I withdrew to my wardrobe and dressed in a black pair of pants and a white shirt before coming back into the room.

Bella's breaths were barely wheezing now and, when I touched her, I could barely feel her feeble and erratic pulse. Careful not to disturb her, I lay down beside her and gently placed her hand in mine.

With a careful flick of my finger, I extinguished the candle beside the bed and laid in the near darkness, just watching Bella sleep. Knowing there was nothing else I could do for her now, my mind wandered and my eyes closed, lulling me to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I don't really love this chapter. Alas, in my beta-less state, I am at mercy of the Grammar Monster, as I am utterly useless at editing my own work. Damn you CreepingShadows! Review and tell me your every thought, cause it makes me smile and I need some smiles. EM.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Readers,

I haven't forgotten this story! Bear with me for a teensy bit longer!

Happy Reading,

Esther Minns.


End file.
